This invention relates to a flashlight, a charger and a rechargeable battery pack.
Many flashlights, chargers and rechargeable battery packs are known. Different configurations and arrangements of these devices exist.
Some of these devices, for instance, chargers, have different requirements for different uses, for example, recharging other devices. For instance in the safety area, for example, in fire fighting, flashlights need to be particularly rugged in their construction and also be capable of remaining charged for long periods of time. They need to be available for emergency use and to be operable for long periods of time under tough conditions. Chargers also should be capable of a novel function acting in a positive manner with the devices for recharging, and rechargeable battery packs used to be streamlined to operate effectively with the device using the batteries and with the recharger.
This invention is directed to providing a flashlight, a charging system and a rechargeable battery pack which overcomes disadvantages of existing devices and systems and provides novel characteristics.